Scared to Death
by ErisAndTheWhale
Summary: Attempting revenge on Kaname starts out easy for Zero, But the longer he pretends to be be close, the more realistic it becomes... K/Z, (AU high school series)
1. Prologue- The New Student

... Oh hi there. I am Eris. The fact is that I'm struggling to finish my Med. degree. I'm halfway there to my relief-oh but... *face deflates* there are still so many sleepless nights and buckets of coffee ahead. :'c English is not my major, so have mercy; throw me an umbrella first before you hurl hot coal at me.. It's my first story too :c

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own VK.

**SCARED TO DEATH:**The title is based on a song (by KZ tandingan...lol...KZ...get it?) I listened to it while browsing through some unknown songs (Thanks to Cassie for the link). It's from southeast Asia...you wont see how it connects to the story yet, but I invite you guys to listen. It's so beautiful.

**SUMMARY:** Zero and his fellow classmates get frustrated upon the arrival of a new student. Not only is this guy out of place in this run-down public school, he has the nerve to shun everyone out like he's all that. Such a well heeled man must be put down and be made to realize he's no longer in familiar territory. Attempting revenge on Kaname starts out easy for Zero. But the longer he pretends to be an ally, the more realistic the closeness becomes….**K/Z. AU**

::::::

_Why is it that when I suffer the most, you always appear?_

_No flurry of words, or exchange;  
_

_No secret bared to die._

_Yet, you had ultimately healed me._

_Take the pain away...  
_

_I wish that…you will always….._

_always..._

:::::

First Monday of the month.

'You must always be prompt!' The teachers would say. 'Always be prompt! It'll show in your records! It will take a toll on your grades! Be prompt! Study hard!'

All proper students would set their alarms to five in the morning, ensuring them a chance to evade whatever traffic or household disasters may come the next day. Iron their clothes a day ahead, pack their bags, and finish their requirements. Then, probably an hour of reading before bed.

A proper student.

Unfortunately….

_This _high school houses the rowdiest bunch of teenagers in the city. There were a few, but yes, still just a _few. _

Welcome to Cross High. Public School. Alma mater of the notorious kids from your street. Where the teenager serving burgers at a fast food joint go to. Where the boy with the mismatched shoes and second hand shoes attend. Where those hoping to complete a full high school education hold on to.

Second home of the broken, the poverty-stricken, the misunderstood, and the hopeful.

And second home of a certain silverette, coming from a simple, but broken family.

:::::

Zero rushed through the dingy halls of Cross high.

His heavy footsteps echoed in the empty area, because classes were still simultaneously going on at the moment.

Lilac eyes crossed from side to side.

Apparently, he was once again late for the last morning class of the day.

A good thing about this was, he would be way too early for lunchtime, and this would give him the advantage of not having to go through the usual long lines, the bickering crowds, as well having to deal with the food that nobody wanted.

He would also get to choose a not so dilapidated table of the public school's cafeteria. Funnily, most of the tables balanced on only three legs...and in one case, two and a half.

The most important thing to miss, however, was-

The newly acquired annoyance that would happen every lunch time.

Right after the wall clock's hands would touch 12:00, they would rush towards the door of class 2-B like a mob piling together to see a star. Then they would wait like hound dogs and wail like banshees; hoping to catch a glimpse of _the_ latest celebrity of the campus—One Kaname Kuran.

Zero felt a tad pity for them. Just a tiny bit of course, because that guy completely ignored everyone in his periphery; with the exception of the teachers, for whom he would bow utmost respectfully and greet with his fine speech like it was the most natural thing for him to do.

_That guy..._

Kaname Kuran most likely came from an affluent family. He looked and acted the part, in Zero's opinion.

He also didn't like to mingle with anyone he felt was beneath him.

'But then again, if he was repulsed with mingling with the underprivileged, what the heck is he doing in a place like this!'

Zero wrinkled his nose at having to think about something that didn't concern him, and so he decided to just grab a plastic tray from the rack and order the good stuff one would benefit from being the early lunch bird.

"Week old meatloaf, meatball surprise or egg sandwich?" The middle-aged lunch droned out tiredly, probably from the daily repetition of it all.

::::

"You will not believe it!" An exasperated Aidou slammed his palms on the lunch table upon arrival.

"What's not to believe?" Zero asked nonchalantly, as he finished up an egg sandwich with small, lazy bites.

"Well, my ex was...whoa! You can't leave without us! Even if you're done eating, you cannot leave!" The blue-eyed blonde hissed when he saw the silverette sling his bag on his shoulder and motioned to get up.

"Fine. I won't leave, you idiot. I'll be a good friend here, listening to your rant." was the obviously sarcastic reply of his friend, as he sat back comfortably in his seat.

"Well, anyway, my ex—" he started again, when a heavy arm draped on his shoulders.

"Oh, hey Zero."

"Hey." The silver head acknowledged Kain by raising his palm slightly.

"Will you get outta here!? I'm tired of getting interrupted!" Aidou shoved him off and then hurled a string of profanities at his faultless cousin.

"He saw his ex hovering at 2-B's glass window like a maniac. Her eyes looked pretty scary, I guess. 'She looked kind of possessed.', signed Hanabusa." Akatsuki Kain explained in his cousin's stead with his carefree manner.

"Oh." was Zero's only reply.

It wasn't because he didn't care. One characteristic Zero had was his overprotective nature over those he deemed his true friends. The sad thing was, such news had lost its flavor a long, long time ago. The new enrollee had brought nothing but bad news to many. Not only did he steal several of the hearts, that others wanted to win over, by doing practically nothing but show his handsome face, he was apparently also a genius, and so he claimed the number one spot as the student with the highest grade point average. Poor nerdy Kuro Makabe's diligent studying couldn't match up to the naturally brilliant mind of Kuran Kaname.

It was also last week that his friend, Akatsuki Kain, lost all rights to Ruka Souen's love. The poor Red-head had patiently courted the fair-haired beauty for a year. His chances were slowly growing when Ruka had graciously accepted an invitation to a date, but everything plummeted when some Adonis landed on this dumpster of a high school. Now Ruka had been replaced by a personality Akatsuki no longer recognized. Recently, she would skitter through the halls during breaks, hungrily stalking her new found crush.

What a waste of time and effort on Akatsuki's part.

Suddenly, Zero felt cool citrus splash on his face.

"Why the **_hell_ **did you do that, Hanabusa?" Zero shook his head violently, causing a few drops to land on the neighboring tables, much to their disgust.

"Hey, not only did you insult me with a one-word answer of total concern—"

Zero rolled his eyes at this. "You had the knack to ignore every single word I said after that!" Aidou finished it off by sticking his tongue out- Which was total. classic.

"She's your ex, stupid. Nowhere near my concern and definitely nowhere near yours, anymore." He emphasized the last word to prove his point. Juice now dripped on his face and it would only be a matter of time before it evaporated, leaving behind sweet, sticky saccharine. "Besides, it's not like she was important to you. None of the lovers you got together with were."

Aidou hardened his stare at the comment. His silver-haired friend just sighed at this and readied his brain for another one of the blonde's outlashes.

"Doesn't matter. I'll say anything I want to show this place how much I hate that primp-ass bastard's guts! I'll find any reason! anything!" he then began muttering about the the disturbances that had invaded their usual routine.

His friends didn't say anything more, but nodded that the few changes around were definitely irking.

As Zero pacified the blonde by offering his dessert to him, Kain spotted someone from the crowd. A very familiar brunette, but he was deciding against saying anything more. That was until his mouth moved on its own.

"'The' primp-ass has just entered the building"

It came out as a whisper, but was just enough to be heard.

Kain smiled deprecatingly. His body just had to betray him at this very moment.

Automatically, both heads whipped to direction of the cafeteria entrance, glowering as the women began to increase their volume with their not-so-shy and not-so-cute words of appreciation towards the presence of the dark-haired student.

Kuran lacked any reaction to this, though. Instead, his head was help up high, as he sauntered through the mass of people like they weren't worth any of his time.

_'What a douche.' _Zero thought as he looked from afar.

And, as if he had said it out loud, Kaname's head slowly turned towards him and slowly,

maybe too slow in his point of view.

Zero's wild glare and Kaname's uncaring stare slowly met.

And just as slowly, a seemingly mocking smile made its way to the handsome, chiseled face.

...

:::::

**A/N:**

Okay, so Zero's friends with Aidou and Kain…..

Errmm, I wanted something not of the usual? I also wanted to write something light and humorous but somehow realistic, all with the characters personalities still intact. I wanted to create something in touch with reality, too. I guess.

Review if your fingers are intact? And a shout out to my new friends (especially xiaoj) who I love to exchange messages with! I hope I can make more friends :DD


	2. Chapter 1- The Roseinberg Friar

**Eris:** Managed to type something before my short-lived break ends…..Then it's time for me to burrow my nose in my medical books once again. I have to keep up my grades so I can keep my U. Scholarship- though I doubt I'll be keeping it for long T_T….Everything's a thousand times more difficult….oh well….here's a full chapter now.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything except this panda coffee mug I'm sure all of you are envious about. :P

:::::**  
**

Chapter 1- The Roseinberg Friar

_Zero's wild glare and Kaname's uncaring stare slowly met._

_And just as slowly, a mocking smile made its way to the handsome, chiseled face._

"….."

Zero could only stare at Kaname's back as he made way to the overly disordered cafeteria line, which was turning more chaotic due to his arrival.

_'That guy just now, was he making fun of me?' _

His nose crinkled as he replayed that moment; back to that time when Kaname presented that infuriating look.

The guy never ever made an effort to make any connection with someone from the student body. But just a few seconds ago, the first time he initiated any form of contact was through some brand of ridicule towards Zero:

with shining orbs of unadulterated mockery, and the edges of his mouth raised, forming a condescending look that would drive anyone into a whirl of self-consciousness- Which was definitely not a character he'd like to associate to himself.

_'But what triggered that shitty expression?'_ he wondered.

His eyes trailed from his worn-out chuck taylors, to his scruffy-looking khakis….to his pale but otherwise, flawless skin.

Skin that now had orange-pigmented, viscous liquid dripping on it with the speed of a lethargic snail.

_'Oh…..look. My uniform's soaked too.' _

The poor boy was now plunged into the awareness of his discomfiting state.

_'This was it!?'_

Zero was utterly revolted at the childish behavior of the new student. It made him want to poke a finger into one of those perfectly shaped eyes….make one of them bleed dry….

That's an awful idea though. Zero didn't want to go through any sort of punishment. He wasn't the type of guy who broke the rules or display any sadistic tendencies. He didn't want the teachers to dislike him anymore than they already did. It didn't help at all that he looked like a casual miscreant and was often late or absent for classes.

_ 'If the prick found amusement in something like this, then he must be a very shallow person.' _Zero mused to himself. This was enough to convince him to back down.

He decided to leave it be, as he was someone who would never take action on something that didn't deserve his attention. Oh, but not in the same manner as that bastard Kuran. If someone asked for something that set Kaname Kuran and himself apart, it would be that he had friends here, as well as many, many other reasons.

He gathered a handful of translucent and probably discounted tissues from the table top and began wiping furiously.

Kain took notice of this and pulled a locker key from his side-pocket and then dangled it in front of the silver-head.

"Here, go grab my university jacket instead. It's better for covering Hanabusa's handiwork."

Upon hearing his name, Aidou snapped his head to attention.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, okay? You just chose the wrong time to phase-out on me….I was venting out my anger on you, for Christ's sake! He's making the news here on a daily basis! And all the teachers favor him as well. Doesn't that bother you at all?" The exasperated blonde defended his past actions, all the while, boring holes at his current enemy, sitting five tables apart from them.

"…Stop ogling him like a love struck preteen, Hana." Kain couldn't stop himself from teasing his cousin. He knew that an unanticipated comment like that would cause a frightening eruption from the blonde.

3

2

1

And there he blows.

"_**Akatsuki!**_Why I ought to-!" Aidou yelled at the top of lungs, as he pummeled his cousin repeatedly, looking like a mad ostrich as he did so.

The other students just looked on with the usual bored look plastered on their faces.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Zero ran his fingers through the selections haphazardly displayed on the cheap oak wood shelves lining up before him.

The library was not a place you would find one Zero Kiryuu, but as of this moment, he had to endure the strange feeling that crept up to him due to being in an eerily silent place, as well as that strange musky scent you could only ever smell from books that probably dated as far as ancient civilization; Or probably just last year, since the school never did try to keep its facilities and materials in their best condition.

His English teacher wanted everyone to recite a short story and analyze it during their next meeting. She personally assigned one to each of them, and he was just informed that he would be reading about the 'Roseinberg Friar'. He needed to do this properly, since his grades were slowly slipping from his frequent tardiness.

'_Especially on this one.' _He lamented.

English happened to be scheduled as his first period this year, and though a very easy subject to deal with, his grade was getting a constant beating from being absent and unable to participate in class. Participation, apparently, was what built the core of a communication and language arts subject such as English.

Zero was for one, far from mental incapacitation. He found no difficulty absorbing any current lessons, in fact, whatever he learned of recent would remain in his head up til the next week-without any reviewing.

Too bad his carelessness, and most probably to blame for, laziness, always kept him out of the top ten in the academic G.P.A. listing. And now he was struggling.

Like a brainless oaf.

Of course, it was nothing a little effort couldn't mend.

Catching sight of the title he was looking for, he wasted no time in snatching it from the upper shelf and began flipping the pages furiously like he was on timer. His face morphed into something similar to a grimace.

_'26 pages of recitation.' _ He resignedly sighed at this discovery.

Zero never liked being the center of everyone's attention; not even for a few seconds. Having to be watched as he read the piteous life story of a crippled friar written in pages was going to be hell for him.

_'Hell for reading about a holy man…..' _ He shook his head slowly at the irony of it.

Realizing that his purpose for being here was over and done with, he decided to head for the librarian's desk, only to find himself doing an extreme halt when his lilac eyes were met with familiar, toned back and sleek dark brown hair.

Kaname Kuran was talking to the librarian.

Zero's eyes narrowed on instinct.

His ears…..well, out of 'curiosity', his ears strained to hear the conversation a few meters in front of him. Of course, for added drama effect, he hid his body behind the nearest bookshelf. Nothing would beat doing things 007 style.

"Ma'am, do you possibly know which area to direct me? I need a book from the classic literature shelf."

Kaname spoke in a clear tone. The librarian was leaning far too much on her desk; her face only inches away from the visibly younger student before her. Her eyelashes batted superfluously as he spoke.

"No problem, I can give you…what you need." she winked in an indecent manner. Zero, who still had his eyes glued at the scene before him, couldn't help but blanch at the not so innocent innuendo.

"'Roseinberg Friar and other excerpts', if you must." Kaname cut her off from her aggressive flirting.

Zero could only lean on the oak wood shelves as he heard this.

'He got that one too for his English class!?' impulsively, his grip on the leather-bound book tightened. There was only one copy in this library, and he had it in his hands. He wouldn't give a damn about the other guy, definitely not after he—

The silver-haired student paused for a moment.

But that was being childish, wasn't it?

He didn't want to be like how Kuran had been, mocking him for looking like he had an overdose of beta-carotene. The orange artificial color didn't do any good to his naturally pale strands and skin. But now that he thought about it, maybe the teasing smirk had only been in his head. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding.

_'Yeah, that was it.' _

Besides, it wouldn't do any harm at all, probably even make him saintly to give Kuran the opportunity to read on his English assignment. Having made up his mind, Zero casually strolled over to the librarian's desk like he had just arrived on the scene.

The librarian was still being pushy.

"I could find the book for you, but you need to come with me so you won't get lost the next time." An outlandish string of high pitched giggles followed after that.

Zero took this moment to clear his throat.

Both of them immediately gave their attention to the newcomer; with the librarian shooting him a homicidal glare for interrupting her poorly executed…mating call, or whatever it was she was trying to do. Zero just rolled his eyes and spoke in a laid-back manner.

"Hey."

"You gonna check out something? Hurry it up, you little runt." The tight-lipped lady spoke, her voice now void of the animated tone from awhile ago.

"Zip it, _auntie_..." Zero smirked victoriously at his retort.

_'The woman should look in the mirror before hitting on someone half her age…blerghh..'_

His face contorted at his thought, but then cleared it before facing the man beside her.

"I hear…you need this book?" Zero pointed to the book in his hand, all the while he tried out a friendly grin, which of course came out awkwardly. "Thing is, ermm…Kuran, the school would often buy just one copy of each book. I also need this for tomorrow, but we could do this like how everyone else in this institution does it."

"…That, being?" Kuran raised an eyebrow at him, his fingers drummed on the desk in a constant rhythm as he stared at Zero expectantly.

"…To make a copy of the same pages…there's a copier in the convenience store just several blocks from the school, if you didn't know that." He was unsure of how to converse with the brunette. Kaname's responses were always laced with arrogance, and his eyes were staring at him, with a strange…intensity. Zero wasn't patient enough to deal with this type, unfortunately.

Somehow he knew that he was a victim to a horrible play of words as soon as a dastardly smirk drove across the handsome male's face.

"Alright then, good samaritan….go print a copy for yourself. I'll wait here." His grin only grew wider and wider.

And Zero's frown grew deeper at the same time.

"Just so you know, I happened to get the book first, so I get to have it. Not YOU, you ungrateful, arrogant bastard!" Zero snapped at him like there was no tomorrow. He definitely didn't care now if he sounded childish to the people around him, didn't care if he was arguing in the library, or that the librarian was making hushing sounds right after his outburst. In fact, he never should have cared at all if the prick didn't have a copy to read for tomorrow.

"You didn't specify who would be getting the copy, and you were outright in saying that you knew where to photocopy the book. As for me, I have no idea…" Kaname faked a sigh as he snuck a glance at the librarian, expecting her to react to this.

Upon making eye contact with the brunette, the woman immediately spoke up.

"You should just let him have the book. It's not like you've never experienced using just a copy of an original."

"Oh, let him experience it, you make it sound like he's going to sleep on a bed of burning coal!" Suddenly it wasn't all about who was getting the book. Zero didn't want to let the pompous ass have an advantage over everything. He hated that Kuran had an ally in this argument, and it had to be the librarian, whose job was to sign every book that left the room. _Damn!_

"He can't even find his way through the shelves, don't be bullheaded." Her comeback actually made sense. Was he going to lose this argument?

"But I-"

"Well I'll be damned if you let the new student let you have your way, Kiryuu-kun"

Now he definitely lost.

He slowly turned around and faced his math teacher, who was unfortunately female, and very single. She smiled at him and expected the boy to comply.

Zero sighed and nodded in defeat. He had been cornered by three people and there was no other way out of it. Talk about an unfair battle. He looked dejected as the librarian signed Kuran's library card.

"Alright then, here's the book. Go make a copy for yourself while I retrieve something from my locker." Kuran handed it over with amusement written all over his face.

Suddenly he leaned in closer to Zero's face, and said silverette flinched reflexively at his sudden movement.

"Don't take too long, '_Kiryuu-kun'_." He whispered in a teasing manner and then quickly left the amethyst-eyed boy to stare at his retreating form with wide and frustrated eyes.

:::::

**A/N**:

So Kaname finally gets to know Zero's name. Wow, progress is definitely slow -_-". I'm still building up everyone's aggravation towards Kaname. It wouldn't be right for anyone to take action without a good enough reason. Hehehe…..guess we have to bear with this, for now. I pretty much know how this story will progress and end. I just need time….and patience…..as well as a little push to type everything. X_x

Thank you to everyone who gave me attention through messages and your reviews.

I'm very lonely right now and getting to know you guys make me happy.~


	3. Chapter 2- A Promise to Fulfill

**Eris:** I'm so tired now, ugghh... I need coffee to study, but the price of coffee just increased, WTF!

I'm trying to stay awake with water, lol...has anyone ever tried that?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't even own my life. I actually own nothing T_T sad face.

::::::::

**Chapter 2- A Promise to Fulfill**

'Pissed' was the word of the week.

He was beyond pissed, and he has been feeling this way ever since he had that small spat with Kuran. He was very much ready to leave behind any hard feelings he had about the haughty actuations of the brunette towards him, but it was very difficult to move on and make things neutral again when the bastard took every chance he got to annoy the said silverette and blast every good moment he had into smithereens these past few days.

Those normally cold ruby eyes would suddenly set themselves ablaze with life and domineeringly gaze at him whenever they spotted him. Then a lofty _smirk _would always make its way to that perfect face.

_'It's like he's looking down on me!'_

Again, and again and again.

It mortified him every, single time. He wished he could just strangle the air right out of the man, squeeze his damn trachea until the prick's lungs would collapse and then he'd die right there, right in front of everyone, with blood squirting right from his eyes, his nose and mouth.

-That vicious thought aside,

_ 'How did things turned out this way?'_

Well, of course, there was the library episode: An event in his life that he regretted with every drop of his soul and with every expanse of his physical existence. Who knew his supposedly friendly gesture would result into a nightmare?

Why the hell was this guy bothering him? Zero pondered with so much difficulty. That guy had been enrolled in Cross high school for over a month already, and they were just passing each other by, definitely with no problems. Sure, Kuran was a snobbish prick to anyone all throughout, but it was so much preferable over being singled out to become the recipient of such negative attention.

"Why the fuck is it only me? Damn it to hell!"

He muttered as he hastily dumped all the items he needed from his locker.

He was definitely going to call it a day. There was nothing like the feel of home when your mind is all a jumbled mess.

::::::::::::::

Home was supposed to be where Zero was headed. Unfortunately, before he could land his foot on their mossy green welcome mat, a very excited Shizuka emerged from the doorway with his baby brother and her lover in tow.

The silverette, instead, made a mental farewell to the tranquility that he felt he deserved.

And now, they found themselves here, seated on bright neon red chairs and horribly composed music intended for the image of the establishment, blaring through the chicken-head stereos.

"Welcome to chickadoo-dee! Your neighborhood's favorite fast food stop, may I take your order?"

"UGHH!" Zero dramatically slammed his face on the table top at the sheer tackiness of the surroundings. His family ignored this action as they continued to order the food of their choice.

"….combo meal, little miss." Toga spoke with an unlit cigar in between his teeth.

Ichiru, having seen this, grabbed his father's shirt and tugged on it a number of times.

"Papa, turn into a dragon!" the five year old demanded, as he pointed to the cigar and them clapped his hands, hoping it would aid in getting him what he wanted.

"I'd like a chicken salad…it has no Trans fat, right? I read from somewhere that it's very unhealthy." Shizuka tried to recall the article from a flyer the vendor of an organic shop was giving away to passers-by.

The freckled waitress suddenly went silent, before she released an awkward chuckle at her customer's inquiry.

"Well…it is the…..'healthiest' on the menu, ma'am." She replied in a pitch that made her sound unconvincing.

"Oh, then I'll definitely have that one! Give us that teeny-weeny baby burger for my baby boy!"

"Kill me now…." Zero pleaded in a tone that made it sound like he was sentenced to life imprisonment in Alcatraz Island. He didn't understand why every little thing that was happening was embarrassing him to death. His eyes suddenly went wide. _'Could it be THAT phase wherein you suddenly don't want to be around your family anymore?'_ Did he have to move out and find a flat for himself? He needed cash first, so a part time job needed to be part of the plan. Maybe two, just in case he-

A gaudy chicken mascot passed by their table and stopped at one not far from theirs. Then the menacing creature from hell began clucking in the tune of the 'birthday song'.

_'Oh my God! It's not me! It's this place that's poisoning me from the inside out!'_

Zero gasped and held his breath in as he put both his hand over his head.

"What do you want us to order for you, dear?" his mother asked.

"Anything with Trans Fat. I'm sure they won't have a hard time making one for me, mom." The only response he got was a chastising glare from Shizuka and the middle finger from the red-headed pigtailed waitress.

He resigned to burying his face in between his arms again.

"Papa, breathe out smoke, I wanna be the knight! I'll kill you with my sword, papa!"

The more peaceful parent wasted no second in snatching away the plastic fork from Ichiru's pudgy little fingers, before speaking in her stern, motherly voice.

"Do you really want your papa to die?"

Ichiru's upper lip trembled, a warning to what was coming next. In less than five seconds, a heart-wrenching bawl was released from his miniature body, while his shoulders shook from the intensity of his cries. His mother instinctively wrapped her arms around her youngest child while she softly whispered a few soothing words a young child could understand.

"I really don't like anyone talking about me dying." Toga gruffly told his lover.

"Well, we have to deal with it. The violent streak comes from your side after all."

"I'm not talking about Ichiru. I meant you!"

Both adults continued to bicker until they both stopped, not from the being worn-out at trying to win against the other, but at the sight of Zero wearing heavily tinted sunglasses.

"Son, stop wearing that in this sort of place. You look ridiculous!" Shizuka had to place both her hands on the sides of her face.

"There are a thousand more ridiculous things in here than me wearing shades."

"If you are worried about your classmates finding you here, then think logically. What would they be doing here as well, in the first place?" Toga firmly, though in an indirect way, assured Zero from being scarred from humiliation. The worries of normal teenagers these days were, frankly, easy to assuage if you knew how to approach them. The silver haired boy was a bit tricky, though.

"I'm not taking any chances." Zero replied to his former martial arts teacher.

"What are we doing here anyway?" He decided to take this time to ask.

Shizuka's eyes immediately lit up and gently took her lover's rough hand, their previous argument immediately forgotten. Zero's gaze went from his mother's and then to his past Sensei. He noticed the odd look they're both giving each other. Even Ichiru stopped flailing his arms around and stared at his beloved parents. Shizuka then broke the spell between them both and her sons with an eagerly joyful gaze.

"We both have a really neat surprise!"

His mother spoke in such a warm tone that it initiated the cogs in his head to turn like they never had before. Zero had a smidgeon of an idea of what was to come. It probably might be what he was waiting for this whole time. The only thread that could stitch together their picture of a 'family'.

_'Please let it be…marry my mother.'_

His fingers fidgeted as a way of controlling the internal, yet excited tremble he felt running through his internal wirings as he waited for the news.

"Toga was hired as the new coach for the Judo College team of the prestigious school-Ranvert Academy! Isn't that awesome? It's his big break, son." The long-haired beauty pulled her grumpy lover close and that act enough melted away the creases of Toga's face, morphing it into a distinct smile.

"Better job means bigger pay. The next time I'm taking you guys out, it'll be in a fancier place, wouldn't you like that, kiddo?"

This was directed at Zero, who only managed a numb nod, as he was completely and soundlessly lost in his own thoughts.

:::::::::::

Toga Yagari was lighting his cigar as he sat on the porch of the small apartment of his lover. He was supposed to be on his way home, having said goodbye to his most treasured people already, but the night was so drearily cold and he had no jacket to keep him warm. It was a good thing he always brought his pack of cigars. He had promised Shizuka that he would quit smoking a long, long time ago, even before their son, Ichiru was born, but smoking was too hard a habit to break. He was also very much against asking help from experts, because then he'd have to whip out loads of cash just to pay the malingering group of swine for information regarding his nicotine addiction, the same information he could easily find from any good book catering to just that.

Above all, with every other reason put aside, he needed the money for something he'd been devotedly saving up for, for such a very long time.

_"It's such a colossal dream, isn't it Toga? I don't think I'll live to see it come true for me…" _Her laughing voice was so cutting—though it was supposedly directed to herself, Yagari could no help but be hacked by her ridicule towards her dream.

_'Dreams are dreams….if you can't realize that dream with your own hands, then, grab onto me…we will see it through…'_

Toga stilled his thoughts when he saw the living room curtains billow against a human form. Slowly, the curtains were drawn, and there, sullenly stood Zero Kiryuu, his other son. He seemed to be having difficulty sleeping, and so, Toga motioned for him to come outside and accompany him. Zero opened the hinged windows, and murmured something about getting something to drink first.

"No beer for you, okay?" Toga called back, hoping that the young teen heard it.

Though circumstances were different for other stepfathers out there, Toga Yagari definitely wanted Zero in his family, regardless of the fact the he wasn't really borne from his genes.

In truth, he was quite the overprotective father to him already even before he met Shizuka Hiou, who would turn out to be the Zero's mother and the very love of his life.

Seven years ago, one rainy night, a number of knocks on the closed entrance reverberated around his bare dojo. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by a small shivering figure seeking for shelter because he was all drenched and muddy from the storm outside.

At that time Toga panicked, thinking that the boy was running away from home as soon as he saw the large backpack hanging on the frail shoulders. Though it didn't seem like the right thing to do, Toga being Toga, scolded the boy for trying to do something reckless.

_"I'm not going allow you to stay over…your parents might think I kidnapped you!"_

_"…I only have a mama" _That was Zero's reply, and at that time, though Toga did not fully understand the situation, he felt the need to take the boy under his wing and protect him.

The next thing he knew, an envelope filled to the brim with cash as thrust into his hands. The surprise he felt was inexplicable but before he found the right words to respond with, the young boy spoke first.

_"Teach me sensei, I want to be strong when I come back home!"_

The boy bowed enthusiastically after stating his reason for being in the dojo.

_"I was told that I was going to be the man of the house. I'm not strong, but I need to protect mama from bad guys like papa!"_

Toga asked no more questions. The boy cleaned up and stayed over, and very early next day, he started his private lessons. He was a hard worker; toga gave him that, but no matter how many weeks passed, and how patient he was as a teacher, the boy really wasn't talented in a brawny sport like mixed martial arts. Toga discovered through their time together, however, that the boy was better in archery, and was at his best in cooking.

Zero's funds ran out by the 5th week training in the dojo. And while Toga was willing to train him further even without payment, he knew that the young boy's mother must be worried sick that he had been gone for so long, though strangely, there were no missing reports going around from the officials. At the end of the day, Toga accompanied that young boy as they trekked on to where Zero lived.

Maybe it was fate that he met the kid. He met the love of his life and his relationship with Shizuka progressed so smoothly, that after two years of being together, Ichiru was born. What surprised Toga was how closely his biological son resembled Zero. It was almost like they were fathered by the same man.

"You look like your plotting someone's death. I can never be too sure since your world revolves around brawling, sensei." Zero had returned with a can of beer for Toga and what looked like a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"I was just reminiscing…..and is that coffee you've got there for yourself? How the hell are you going to sleep now, kiddo?"

Zero's fingers fiddled on the cup handle for quite a while. This made Toga all the more worried. "What's wrong? Is there someone who's giving you a hard time in school? Want me to beat him up?" Toga's eyes now narrowed into slits as, question after question, he imagined the severity of his step son's situation.

"Wha-No! I'm….I can't sleep because I'm thinking, too."

"About what? Better tell now or I'll be to beat to listen." Toga took a sip from the canister. He casually threw his cigar onto the pavement.

"Why won't you marry my mother?"

Toga whipped his head up at that. He made eye contact and was met with a stone hard gaze.

"You've been together for so long…and now Ichiru's here….Ichiru can walk and talk and now he can even read a book from cover to cover. What are you waiting for? Are you….. mimicking my father?"

At the last statement, the dark haired man reflexively stood up; and before he could control his resentment, his mouth just moved on its own.

"Don't compare me to your heartless father! He was no good to her, and he treated you just as badly! Don't you know that? You would know firsthand about our differences! We stumbled upon each other because your father could do no right!"

"I know that! I know that damn it!" Zero's knees had already sunk to the ground from hearing Toga lash out at him. Having seen this, Toga gently patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"I would never leave her, just like how you never did seven years ago. Remember that time? Your father gave you money so you could go to him. He made you choose between your mother and him. But you used the money…."

"…To be stronger…" Zero firmly finished for him.

Toga sighed as he pulled the young teen up on his feet.

"You really want to know why?" he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Zero made no reply, but he stared, urging the older man to comply.

"…You….can only have your first real marriage once you know? I mean it's not like you can get married again and then just have someone brainwash you about your not so great first wedding, oh fuck….am I making any sense at all?"

Zero couldn't help but feel the burden from his heart lift a little, and the sight of his Sensei trip on his words was amusing as hell. Toga gathered himself for a few seconds before trying again.

"I've been preparing myself, financially wise, for your mother's dream wedding."

He saw that the teen just continued to stare, so he carried on.

"One night, she talked to me about her greatest dream. She said that when she and Kiryu-san were dating, she had hoped he would marry her someday on the shores of Cannes…"

"_**France!?**_" Zero blurted out in a tone filled with disbelief.

"Hey…you guys, mother and son, both of you are so alike. Don't laugh at a really great dream."He told the silverette off.

"Besides, I'm almost there. This new job will help me get the money faster….probably by next year….when you graduate…."

Zero couldn't hold the corners of his mouth from grinning so widely. He almost felt like crying. Just almost.

"I'm invited, right sensei?" He asked Toga hopefully, and this earned him a smack on the head.

"Of course, you idiot. And I'm expecting you to call me 'father' by then, okay?" his voice was now gentle as he spoke with sincerity.

"Thank you…so much…I hadn't known." Zero had honestly thought it would be a repeat of the past….. But his Sensei was a good man. He took care of them all and he unfailingly visited everyday. His words only made Zero's trust in him increase more than ever.

"I should go now. Don't tell your mother about….the surprise. And go to sleep! You have classes tomorrow kid!"

Zero only waved at him in reply.

As Toga walked through the streets, he didn't mind the cold biting air as much as he did a while ago.

_"I hear it's one of the most beautiful sights in the world, Toga."_

_"Papa, papa! I want to grow up strong like you!"_

_"Sensei, this training is not working out for me. But Sensei is a strong man, can you protect mama instead?"_

Toga stilled as he stared at the expanse of sky. More than ever…..

_'I'll make all of you happy.'_

_:::::::::::::_

Though he drank coffee, Zero had never slept more comfortably than last night.

He never expected his Sensei Yagari to have such a—romantic side.

It was almost funny. No. It _was_ funny.

But most of all, it was a great relief.

The halls were quite empty at this time of day, and Zero couldn't stop himself from feeling proud of his accomplishment. He was unbelievably early, and he had so much spare time to review for the quizzes later on.

As he made a turn towards his locker, his movement was jerked to a stop when he heard a loud crash against one of the lockers.

_'What the hell?'_

He spied at what was going on from the corner he was at.

There against the lockers was Kaname Kuran, who looked uninterested even when someone was holding him up by the collar.

_'Oh my God! It's not just anyone!'_ Zero's eyes widened at the sight before him.

It was Kaito Takamiya, the senior who everyone was afraid because of his reputation to terrorize. Zero couldn't fathom what Kaname had done this time to get on a senior's bad side.

"You think you're so good? I honestly don't see what she sees in you. All I see is a pathetic worm." Kaito spat at the younger student before him.

Kaname remained nonchalant. Instead of doing something to placate the angered senior, he thought it was better to pour oil on the already blazing fire.

"What's worse than a pathetic worm? Oh yes….that would be you." Kaito's hands gripped tighter on Kaname's shirt.

"I'll break your face, you jackass!" He unclenched one hand, ready to smash it into the brunette's face, only to stop at Kaname's next words.

"Do it then." Those sienna eyes taunted him to do what his instinct screamed at him to do, but there seemed to be an underlying threat to the other's words.

"Heh…you a masochist you little prick?" At this moment Kaito had already released Kaname completely from his tight grasp. He straightened his uniform before replying.

"A Senior like you shouldn't throw away your future just because you can't control your rage. I know about you. Others fear you because they have gotten used to fearing you. They don't realize that you're in danger of getting expelled just from one. more. mistake."

Kaito backed away now. He couldn't believe that this new comer had gotten the upper hand. Unable to find a better retort, he hissed at the younger male instead.

"I'll get you. We'll _all_ get you one day. And no one will ever find out it's us."

With one last slam on the locker, Kaito departed, leaving heavy footsteps behind.

Zero blinked at what he just saw. He couldn't describe it well, but Kaname Kuran sure had talent at winning over any argument. Just as he was about to go, a cool hand wrapped around his wrist and jerked him backward, slamming him against the wall behind him.

"Why were you listening in, hmm?" Kaname now hovered in front of him, and Zero could only look at the side from sheer embarrassment of both having being caught and being in such a close proximity to the brunette.

"No answer? Oh wait. Did I _also_ steal away your lover?" Kaname's grin now widened, and while he was so indifferent a while ago, there was now an obvious flicker of interest in his red ruby eyes.

The statement broke Zero's trance, and he quickly pushed away his schoolmate in one rash movement.

"N-no! I don't have a lover." He stuttered as he shook his head convincingly.

"Hn." The regal looking male seemed deep in thought, before he once again, leaned closer.

"_Knew it_. I'm a good guesser, aren't I?" He flashed his perfectly white teeth before turning around to go on his way.

_'What….the hell was that supposed to mean?'_

Zero's thoughts were now running like crazy at this mental game Kuran was playing with him. Before he could go mad from thinking, the school's first bell sounded across the dilapidated halls of Cross High.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Wow, so umm, progress report: we get to know about Zero's past and his family. Then Kaname gains more enemies :/ And what is Kaname thinking, really? None of you will know. yet. But he has a story to tell, just like all the other characters.

I made Ichiru younger, yay! but he still looks the same as Zero, so don't worry :D Shizuka is Zero's mom, because, wow, the resemblance is great. Seriously. Toga is Zero's stepdad instead of Kaien. Kaien'll be here, as well as all the other, but their roles wont be revealed til later. Kaito is a bad guy...Oh my God, why? I honestly love him, but I love Kaname so much more! (except the Kaname in chapter 89...ewww...)

hope you guys are gonna stay with me until I finish this. I'm really hoping I won't have to discontinue this because I'm so slow, and my busy sched. isn't helping at all. :c

I hope this was somehow realistic to you guys. :DD Hope to hear from you.

RnR


	4. Chapter 3- The Science Fair

Hi, sorry this is so...late. But yeah, it's quite long, like how the future chapters will be. ;) full A/N at the bottom...hee-hee!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK.

**Chapter 3-**The Science Fair

Based on the song Scared to death- KZ Tandingan

:::::::::

"I should've known all along! You seduced my husband, you cheap succubus!"

"Oh, _please. _David wants _me._ He was the one trailing me like a lovesick—"

-Bzzzt!-

Getting exceedingly bored, Ichiru nimbly pressed the polished button below the TV screen, eager to finally land on his favorite afternoon cartoon show. He bit his lip in concentration as he counted the channels it would take to get there from his mother's favorite drama.

"Ichii, mama loves that show, why did you change it?"

Shizuka had to look up from the pile of clothes she was ironing with practical ease.

"Mama, people there are noisy….I don't like them, mama." was the five-year-old's brief reply.

"Leave him alone, mom…he's not supposed to be watching any of those bitchy scenes anyway." Her other son defended his younger brother, all the while manning the counter, cooking a simple broth for their evening meal.

"Believe me Zero, if there was anything he should be censored from, it should be from you…..and his equally crude father..." she mumbled a few things about 'vulgar people these days' immediately after that.

The older silverette peered from the kitchen divider to give his mother an unconvinced look, only to find her already fixated on the intense cat-fight scene of the drama she managed to return to. She had apparently successfully bribed his baby brother with the fabric softener spray. He was now happily spraying away at anything and any space his wide lilac eyes could see, and he became fascinated when the tiny liquid particles scattered in the air and disappeared like some strange Houdini magic.

Deciding it was a little too odd for a child to be playing with a laundry product; he moved and reached out for the bottle, also ready to admonish Ichiru, should he cry.

But before he could successfully attempt this, the youngster had already left the sprayer rolling on the floor, and was rushing with an unbridled excitement towards the TV screen.

"Oh, my! Do you like Rima-chan and Shiki-kun?" Shizuka was beaming at her youngest child, happy that she had found a reason for Ichiru to allow her to uninterruptedly watch the romantic series she had been going crazy about since its release.

Zero was now squinting at the screen with growing curiosity.

"Who the hell are those two?"

"Language, Zero! And those two happen to be image models. They made their program debut last week." Shizuka sighed in awe at the two gorgeous figures, even as they struggled to liven up their lines.

"Why can't you put your good looks to use too, huh?" she asked him as she resumed gluing her eyes onto the display to watch the sappy drama.

_'N-no! I don't have a lover.'_

_'Knew it. I'm a good guesser, aren't I?'_

Zero spontaneously winced at the memory of that exchange. As to how he managed to connect that scene to this current conversation, he seriously had no idea.

"I don't have any good points _or_ good looks…" he mumbled softly. Before, he was quite confident of himself, and he never particularly cared about things that didn't matter. But what was going on with lately? He was getting all out-of-character, all because of a few comments from their school's newly acquired douche bag; in his opinion anyway, since the girls seemed rather giddy about his arrival.

Shizuka could not let such an insulting comment just pass by.

"Not have any good looks!? Any good-!? Are you questioning my genes?" the slender woman stood on top of a plush arm chair and ran her hand on her smooth, unblemished face.

"Have you seen anybody in this family who looks like something that should belong in the gutter? Have you?"

"Not particularly, no…"

Zero decided to humor his mother's dramatics. She would always get worked up whenever someone accused her of being below sublimity. He'd never meet anyone narcissistic than Shizuka Hiou, that's for sure.

"Why did you say that, then?" She now hissed like a viper striking an attack.

Zero had to smile wryly at her. "It wasn't exactly that statement…..I just assumed it was that…"

"….That?"

"Well, It struck me that I've never been in any relationship before..." having this discussion with his mother was too awkward too believe. Not knowing where to put his hands, he placed one hand on the back of his head to scratch an absent itch.

"…Isn't it because of your horrible personality? Someone needs to be really patient or really stupid to be able to put up with you…."

Zero's face twitched at this. Trust his mother to know what to say to tick him off.

"Yeah, well who cares, anyway….I'll be off to study at Chuck's café…"

Zero shrugged the recent talk as nothing. He busied himself by stuffing his drawstring bag with a few books and then left the house. He couldn't believe he wasted his brain cells on something so stupid.

"Why say….something like that, though…" He asked himself as he walked mechanically towards his favorite place for relaxation.

To him, there was no need for Kuran to shove it in his face that he was being chased by a horde of admirers even if he was a stranger to everyone, while Zero didn't have that. There was no need for the comparison, really. He didn't care for such a thing.

He blinked several times.

He couldn't actually believe he walked several meters ahead and missed the entrance of Chuck's café.

With one slap to his forehead, he turned back.

He decided then that Kaname Kuran was bad for his mind, and if he couldn't make him disappear, then he'd do his best to stop being around that bastard.

:::::::::

"Excuse me! You're all in the way, damn it!" The silverette raised the volume of his voice, as he was intent on letting them know that he was very, very hungry and that they needed to pass through.

Unfortunately, the screaming and the high pitched giggles just continued.

Zero gave up and just slouched against the wall while looking at his two friends who possibly had a better idea for dealing with these—energetic creatures.

"Hana, they seem to be excited about something."

"Oh, wow, what a surprise. Give me a day when they weren't hyper ever since they've been around Kuran-san's almighty presence." Was the seething reply of one starving and irate Hanabusa Aidou to his cousin.

The lunch bell had rung almost a quarter of an hour ago, and here they were, still struggling to get through the halls and into Cross high's cafeteria. The girls just simply piled up in huge numbers in the middle of the hallway, gossiping and jumping over something the three boys couldn't grasp.

A few exaggerated motions from one girl caused another to trip backwards and bump into the trio.

"Ah! I'm sorry…." The girl they recognized as Nami from the school's journalism club patted Aidou's head, the one who fortunately had caught her.

"Any idea what's going on here?" Zero was far too tired to dilly-dally and promptly asked the question.

"Oh, yes! The girls from several classes decided to make a dare to one another. We have one representative from each class, and the winner will be decided on who Kaname-san notices the most!"

"Of course, it's always his doing!" Aidou continued to mumble incoherently right after.

"But isn't it exciting? It's like….the Hunger Games!" Nami's eyes began to sparkle as she came up with the comparison.

"What the fuck? It's nothing like the hunger games!" the girl withered at Zero's angry statement, and jumped into the crowd for defense.

He turned to speak to Akatsuki, only to find him displaying a morose expression. Slowly, his eyes trailed towards where his friend was concentrating his attention on. It led him to the sight of fair-haired, brown-eyed Ruka, standing haughtily in the middle of the bustling crowd.

Ruka was probably there to 'compete' for Kaname Kuran's unavailable and unattainable attention. Still, the sight of the person who _still_ owned his heart, vying for another's feelings, made Akatsuki lose his appetite.

"Girls, Miyo-chan spotted him near the Student Affair's Office!"

Immediately, all the determined females made a mad dash towards the SAO, leaving the halls in the state similar to a ghost town.

"Well,that's that. Come on, let's get going." Hanabusa pulled both his friends in the cafeteria's direction, only that, Akatsuki would not budge.

"Ermm…Akats—"

"Ruka's planner." The taller male cut his cousin off. He pointed at the pink, embellished notebook, lying on the floor, its cluttered pages flung open.

"Who cares? In fact, good riddance! That brat's going to get her timetable all mixed up."

"We've got to return it to her!" Akatsuki grabbed his cousin's shoulders, not at all listening to his previous statement.

"…Akatsuki…" Zero started, though he was unsure of how to finish it. He had always felt that talking about anything bridging to Ruka was like treading on tremulous waters.

"She'll be so sad." Right now, his eyes were transmitting his emotions, but he couldn't care less at all. He swallowed the heavy lump on his throat that was forming through his anxiety.

"Back…..when I was important to her, she told me about how she kept her Mother's letters in that notebook. She hasn't seen her in over ten years…."

The other two looked at each other, before Zero spoke up.

"So…let's go find her then."

"No!" The taller one shook his head and his body was seemingly tense. "I can't be anywhere near her. She told me that I only bothered her, and her chances with Kuran."

"I'm not interested in handing it to her. Sorry, Zero." Hanabusa rebelliously went ahead towards the cafeteria. He didn't care about Ruka's sob story, and he definitely would not encourage his cousin's wasted feelings on her.

:::::::::

"Souen-san?"

The sounds of female chatter were getting nearer, so Zero decided to call out a little louder.

"Souen-san, you accidentally dropped your notebook!"

As he walked a bit further, he was abruptly pulled through a partly open door and into a dark, congested room. Before he could release a sound of protest, he was silenced by the door behind him that was slammed shut.

Zero squinted in the darkness, trying to make out the features of the person in front of him. The tiny glow of light from the outside that made its way through the door's gaps highlighted dark, chocolate brown hair, and deep, burgundy eyes.

Both of which could only belong to…

"Kuran!" Zero gasped the name of the person he very much wanted to avoid.

"I see that you recognize my facial features, the way I recognize your voice."

The silverette only grunted in reply. He was already rotating the door knob, when his movement was stopped. Kuran was gripping his other hand tightly, intent on not letting him leave.

"Favor to ask. That is, if you don't mind." Zero's eyes were adapting to the darkness, and he could now see the slight playful smile on the other's face.

"Go out there, and tell the ladies that I'm on the other side of the campus grounds. They're hampering me from finishing a few requests from the principal's office."

Kaname could see the growing irritation in Zero's irises, and he retained his smile, fully expecting the reaction.

"Why the hell would I help you? I don't give a shit about whatever business you have!"

"So you'd rather stay here with me till they completely disperse from the grounds? Well, that would actually keep me out of my misery." The tall brunette smirked.

Zero didn't want to budge and do a friendly favor for his natural enemy, Kuran Kaname. Instead, he wanted to create an argument; anything to keep the discomfiting ambiance away.

"Why don't you just bask in the attention? You're so full of it anyway." He sneered at the man before him.

At this, Kaname only sighed and closed his eyes. A weighty silence passed both of them, undisturbed, until a fleet of solid footsteps as well as shrill voices from the other side, passed their door like a hurricane.

"Come on, I'm very sure they've left." He opened the door for his companion, who just brusquely rushed past him. Unfortunately, this movement caused both of them to drop whatever they were holding.

A mass of papers scattered chaotically on the floor. Zero, feeling quite sorry and guilty, joined the brunette in gathering the papers. As he was piling them into a stack, he noticed a few things written on the pages.

_'Student body….1__st__ year representative?'_

He raised his eyebrows at this. Understanding that this was the only method to find out more about the mysterious transfer student, he began reading a few more.

_'Member of the debate team.'_

Now it was no wonder he was so good at twisting words and at verbally assaulting people.

_'Academic excellence awardee….of Ranvert Academy.'_

He stilled at this. And ever so slowly, his eyes widened at the information.

_'Ranvert!? The most prestigious school of the city? That Ranvert!?_' Through his bangs,he peered at Kaname Kuran crouching and neatly organizing the papers.

Zero couldn't believe it. For what reason would someone from high up depreciate himself by coming to a rowdy public school like Cross high? He knew he was curious about this before, but now, his mind was completely brimming with questions.

He checked Kaname's whole profile. His shoes were definitely, still expensive, and that silver watch he was wearing…

The reason couldn't possibly be income deficiency.

"Is this yours?" Kaname suspended the disgustingly pink planner in front of Zero's lilac eyes.

"It's very….cute." He grinned as he poked the purple embossed teddy bear on the cover. The brunette, then, heartily laughed at seeing the other's face visibly redden.

Having regained composure, he hastily snatched the object from Kaname's hands. "One of the girls, Souen-san, dropped it in the hallway. I was going to return it." He unrestrainedly explained in order to regain his dignity.

"Ah, yes. Rikki Souen, was it? She was returning often to the lost and found office. I can drop it there to save you the trouble." He reached out for the planner and Zero handed it over without thinking twice.

::::::::::::::::::

The Friday morning announcement was coming, and he couldn't contain the anxiousness combined with excitement pervading his body.

Today's the day; the day that would change his very existence.

The day he had been preparing for so long; his life's battle.

The one reason why he had disallowed himself from experiencing a proper childhood,

Or even enjoy a proper teenage life.

There were neither games, nor play dates in the past. No outings or weekend celebrations that were permissible even up to the present. He never even had a proper love relationship with anyone he'd ever been with. They were the few meaningless relationships that he had allowed himself to have in order for him to not crumble beneath the weight he was bearing on his shoulders.

But they didn't properly serve their purpose.

Those _lovers…_

They were all the same. They didn't understand him and they were _selfish beyond words._

They were always asking and asking for things he had no liberty to give.

_'…Hanabusa, you never take me out on a date'_

What time could he spare? Each second was precious; every minute was a haven for any idea to suddenly take shelter in his mind. Imagine what an hour could do. A sudden, miraculous, scientific epiphany perhaps? Time was not variable. As it ticked slowly, any wasted moment that could be used for preparation could come back and bite him in the future.

_'The entire time we've been together, we've not even talked properly!'_

These strangers had no right to ask what he couldn't give! If they couldn't handle his devotion to his reason for living, then they were very welcome to leave.

_'If silence is all I'd ever get, why….why did you allow me to be with you?'_

The personal laboratory in the attic was what he devoted his heart and soul to. He always came home early to revel in the space of knowledge he created. He would then work all night to come up with any fresh and exhilarating idea. An idea that could give him the prestige, and most of all….

_These are the sacrifices I have made for my future._

The recognition from his Grandfather.

The famous Scientist Noboru Aidou.

He was able to secure a test and he produced the needed cure for the Mycoplasma gallisepticum; the disease that was sweeping the country and causing birds to fall dead from the sky in immense numbers; the same disease that had placed the poultry business in a tough dilemma.

That man was honored in several parts of the globe. He was prosperous and knowledgeable. He praised anything that tested the realm of science, and reveled in the challenges presented to him. But that same brilliant man shunned and cut of Hanabusa Aidou and his father from the family tree.

His father was a noble man as well….Very much learned and ready to follow his father's footsteps in taking a course related to the family's desired field. But, he got sidetracked.

All because of a waitress that welcomed him into the shop even if it was already closing hour. The bright, blue-eyed woman who sheltered him from the rain, when he was walking aimlessly in the streets, defeated, because in his hands, he held the trophy that bore the line 'second placer'.

When Noboru's son married the illiterate woman, he was disowned, as well as the children born from the union that was very much unwelcome.

His father never finished college.

His mother could barely speak good English.

And all the while, his relatives glowed in their pride and intelligence, swimming in wealth and glory, while they plummeted downwards and struggled in poverty.

But there was one tiny hope.

One flicker of light.

_"If any of your children bring glory in the scientific field, then I will very much welcome that child into my world. He will be my pride and joy, like a true grandson to a grandfather."_

There was only one way to achieve this. And this was through..

The National Science Fair.

The science fair which the chosen second-years have one year to create a scientific masterpiece that the whole country could be proud of. When they became 3rd years, they would reveal the work that absorbed all their blood, sweat and tears.

To get there, he had to be chosen by his school to compete against other schools. Then the Regionals. And then, finally…..

He did his best in the past Cross High Science competitions and he was very sure that the name that would be called would be his.

The opening tune for the morning announcement played through the school's stereos.

Hanabusa Aidou sat on the edge of his seat, his mind blank, now that the moment had come. Soon, he would raise his family from the bleak future that was awaiting them, should he have chosen to do nothing.

His Uncle would never say those words again.

_'You'll just be like your mother...you won't amount to anything.'_

The room he was sitting in became silent, and his seatmates patted his back. They all knew how much this meant to him.

And it would continue to give meaning to his life.

"Good Morning Students of Cross High! I'm very proud to announce to you our contender for the City Science Fair. Everyone, please congratulate…..

Kuran, Kaname!"

:::::::

**A/N: **First of all, I would like to thank Maeve Zhara, who pulled me out from my lazy haze...zZZzzz...

hehehe...I would never have started this if it wasn't for that late review...lol..

Thanks to the other reviewers:

**Keita2061**-your review uplifted me... :)) love you!

**kaen307-**lol, u got dat ryt! oh, your review...I love your story btw...update? hehe

**Sensei Uzumaki-** lol, my la corda review? xD

**God-d-e-ss Eternity-** your excitement makes me all giddy inside...hehehe ^_^

**mangalover123blue**-you're cooler, since you reviewed for me :D

**Dangerousluv-** watch out for everyone elses past...they're just as touching, I think? hehe

**AyaSchroider**-you wrecked my life. I read ch. 89...damn it...but i will still huggle you ;*

**Kaze4ever-**I hope this one ain't boring...

**Kirya-chan-** I'm on the team: Out of the Ordinary! YAY! :D

**thecoldforest**- your pm is a burst of light. :D

**Xiaoj-** I LOVE YOU THE MOST! AND YOU KNOW THAT! GAAAHHHHH! XDDD

**La la la**- Yes I am a proud medical student! to arms, brothaaarrr! XD

For those who didn't notice, this chapter told about 3 consecutive days...wew

Next chapter: _Aidou's breakdown...Zero and Kaname's confrontation...The students unify...against?_

Don't know when I'll type the chapter though, since I'll be busy finishing up my reports...-_-

for the glory of science! Woot! XD

Review please? One word would even suffice :D


	5. Chapter 4- Between the Red and Blue

:::::::

**Eris:** Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys….it makes wasting time worthwhile…

Love you all :D

**Disclaimer: **VK no mine.

**Scared to death** sung by **KZ** is not mine either.

:::::

**Chapter 4: Between the Red and Blue**

It was like a colorful burst of blur had rushed right into the hallways, bumping carelessly against the carefree populace who were hanging around in ignorance.

The figure was running with shaking limbs.

Through and through, Hanabusa did not stop until he burst open the two-door entrance of the main building.

There was no turning back for anything.

Not for this school who _abandoned _him.

Not even for the calls of his classmates as they followed after him, carrying with them their heavy sympathy that the young blonde did not wish to accept and create an even heavier weight for himself. As he ran outside and into the streets, he thought of his life's greatest failure. Over and over again.

'_I lost. There is nothing left now.' _

The thought of it was a jagged edge thrust deep into his spirit.

There was no longer any future for him. If he continued living without a dream to hold on to, he would only bring trouble to his family. Even then, he had brought them only trouble. His father could have used the cash he scraped from doing contractual and small paying jobs for better things.

They wasted and sacrificed so much hard-earned money to put together his junk-filled unconventional laboratory. The expensive books…the fragile glass equipment…the chemicals bought in bulk….

In fact, it was because of him that they've been putting off his younger sister's education. It was because of him that his mother had kneeled down in acceptance to her worthlessness and laundered strangers clothes by hand for a few mere coins. It was because of him that his father had swallowed his pride and worked in shifts for the small franchised stores of his past classmates, all telling him 'You could have had it better.'

It was because Hanabusa told them he could do it. Live up to grandfather's expectations.

Pull them out of their poverty.

He promised them.

But he had expected too much from himself. He believed too much in his abilities; in the knowledge he had deep-rooted in his every nerve and notion, and the skillfulness he thought he had perfected in every breadth.

But he miscalculated everything greatly. Now they all had to pay for the consequences.

There was nothing to look forward to now.

Because of **him**. It was his entire fault! He should—

'_Disappear_….'

His running speed increased at his new resolve. Faster and faster…the surroundings before him hazed. Faster and faster…his vision blurred completely. And the faces of the people he cared most about-his pitiful mother, his degraded father, and his hopeful sister… Tsukiko. His bestfriend and cousin, Akatsuki…and his childhood friend, Zero. They faded into the background as his mind harnessed a dark thought.

The world through his miserably dim eyes…..was a vision he never thought he would be seeing. Why was it that when things crumble around you, a sense of awareness to the ache and sorrow that was clandestinely hovering about in humanity comes to you?

You would earn the feeling of…_compassion_ for those who suffer with you. And then drown in your miseries altogether; be a broken casing going through the days to come…

_Pitiful_. What a waste of life.

…..Could there be ways…to end such _meaninglessness_?

'_In a hundred thousand deaths per year,_

_0.69 % die from violence.'_

Gunshots, gang fights, hazing, brawls and a show of brute force…these were a part of the daily events; curtained by officials to beautify the reputation of the city. Forget the justice system, they would reason thereafter. Hanabusa felt bad for the victims. It was a shame that they had to suffer through that….truly a shame.

'_6.2% die from unintentional injuries.'_

People get hurt everyday…people get hurt enough to die from them. But something nonphysical could not kill Hanabusa Aidou.

No….but the emotional strain would be enough to turn his motivation comatose forever.

'_0.69 % die from falls'_

Even through the inhuman speed he was making use of, he could still glimpse the outlines of high rise buildings and winding escape cases flanked to their sides. What an irony it is, really. Those who breathe for the peak of their moment take the hardest fall…This structure's notoriety for the place of occurrence for deaths was proof that even those that supposedly have everything would do it….they would choose to die too.

What then, of those that have _nothing_ left?

'_2.09 % die from road traffic accidents'_

When he came upon a crossing, he didn't think twice to rush to the center. Fast enough to jump right in front of a heavily speeding truck just a few meters a way.

The driver panicked hysterically and began honking away because the life of the person before him depended on it. It was too late for him to swerve or to brake; either would still run the boy over.

But the boy stayed put. He was very still...and very calm.

As the enormous vehicle came closer, and as the truck could no longer break from its dangerous momentum, Hanabusa Aidou closed his eyes in finality.

And still, all could see was darkness.

'_1.53 % die from suicide….'_

'_And it's a shame- truly a __**shame**__.'_

::::

In between his speedily rough heartbeats was a need to go after his wrecked cousin, but Akatsuki purposely fastened his feet to the school's tiled floor. Knowing Hanabusa, he would not appreciate any form of comfort, not especially from someone who was related to him from _that _side.

His mother's side.

What an experience it had been to grow up watching the other blonde toil dutifully for a near impossible chance. Hanabusa was lucky to be intelligent. To gain a trait from his most esteemed father's side. Akatsuki was happy for him…and at the same time, unhappy to see him grow up with only memories of everything that concerned his personal laboratory. He barely had any about going out with friends and doing things a normal person would do.

But Akatsuki would stick with him through everything. Because, out of all the feelings he had, one was the most prominent—guilt.

Terrible, itching, guilt. Because he represented and reminded his cousin of what he did not want to be—a man with a poor future.

The tall blonde loosened up at the sight of a silverette rounding up from a corner.

Zero gave a casual wave to his friend as he steadied his breaths. He apparently ran all the way to school again.

"Looks like I missed the morning announcement. But hey, we all know who bagged the prize….Where is the little runt?" he began with a playful tone, one that Akatsuki wanted to reciprocate, but could not find it in him to. Not at this moment.

Zero noticed it immediately.

"Hey, what's the matter?" his eyebrows knotted in confusion.

The other felt his posture stiffen yet again. How could he ruin that expectant face? If there was anyone other than him who wanted Hanabusa's dreams to come true, then that person would be Zero. He stuck with them both despite the fact that he had no reason to be chained to either.

But that defined him better that anything else. Zero was loyal, tried and true. Through their preparatory years up to the present days, he never faltered.

Thinking it would be best for the news to come from him, he laboriously spoke.

"He wasn't chosen." His voice was border-line to a whisper, but Zero caught it anyway.

"You're…...kidding right?" he shook his head mechanically; disbelief was stamped all over his face. "Hanabusa has all the achievements required to be selected…..Unless that smart ass Kuro Makabe managed to—"

"It's not Makabe…"

At this point, Zero's thoughts went wild.

_Mass of papers…..Academic excellence_….._Ranvert_ _Academy_

"…_..They're hampering …finishing a few requests… principal's office"_

Realization hit Zero at once. It had been _him_, Kuran Kaname. Yet again, he unknowingly disrupted someone's life. He knew it was wrong to blame the seemingly perfect new student, but why did it have to be this way?

Relationships were fine. _Take them away, Kuran. _Even club recognitions; he could have them as well. The attention of everyone, the teacher's admiration, even the top academic spot of the school; they are his to take.

'_But why this one, too? A lifelong dream…._

… _too unfair…'_

Zero abruptly turned and was about to move towards the inner halls of the school building, if not for the hand that grasped the edge of his shirt.

"Where are you going?" Akatsuki gripped tightly. He knew that Zero was capable of doing drastic things when an occurrence called him to do so.

"I'm going to talk to him." The firm response caused the taller one to grasp the other with two hands now.

"You know that Hanabusa is not in the right mind right now! And he left too long ago, who knows where he's—"

"It's Kuran I need to speak with."

Akatsuki couldn't help but let loose a sour laugh laced with ridicule.

"You think that can _help_? First of all, he wouldn't try to converse with anyone here."

"He would to me. We've talked before, now let me go."

"He doesn't care, Zero."

The silverette bore his eyes into the other in a forcefully inducing manner. Seeing that his friend would not be dissuaded, he heavily sighed and gradually let go.

Zero wasted no time to rush off without turning back.

It wasn't difficult to spot who he was looking for. In fact, he was probably the easiest person to find. Before class 2B's door was a buzzing crowd of excited females jumping about, surrounding a tall, brooding figure.

Abruptly, he ill-manneredly pushed the fawning women away to make a path for himself. Those who were flung aside screeched loudly at him like a bunch of fiery kittens. The high pitched, angry noises had directed Kaname's gaze towards them, and he couldn't help but give a small smile at the unexpected company. This went unnoticed by the incoming Zero, who was too busy containing the fury that was building up within him.

"Kiryuu! We were chatting with him!"

"Where are you bringing Kuran-san, you big meanie!?"

He ignored the questions and angry comments hurled at him. Having taken him hastily by the hand, Zero dragged Kaname to a further, more secluded place. When they reached an empty corridor, without a warning, he rammed himself against the taller brunette and violently clutched the crisp shirt fabric on the chest of the surprised boy.

"Haven't you had _enough_?"

His voice came out a bit to hoarse for his liking, but he continued to stare at the other's eyes; deep red wine eyes that unexpectedly gave away a few hints of confusion.

"You never stop, do you? What do you really want to prove, huh? You're probably waiting for the day that you've seized every little thing in this measly little school, so that we would all have to bow down to you like the poor dumbasses that we are!"

By this time, Kaname had schooled an impassive expression as he stared down at the silverette in front of him.

"I don't remember running over anything that is _yours. _Otherwise, I would be very aware of it."

"Shut up! You….just shut up! Don't throw me shitty responses like that, because I don't give a damn about your excuses!"

A suspended silence passed between the two, as Zero tried to regulate his breathing and as Kaname closed his eyes to ease the ache that was intensifying in his head.

"What is the matter with you?" the internally bewildered brunette lightly chastised Zero, as he gently tapped a finger on the silver head to break him from his messy thoughts.

He was a mess indeed.

Zero had no idea what came over to rush over and spurt out nonsense. If he wanted Kaname to turn down his selection for the City Science Fair, then he should have carefully and properly approached him. Thinking that it might not be too late to mend things, he slowly released the polo shirt and began to flatten the wrinkles with his palms. This earned him a raised eyebrow from the other.

"That was not what I was supposed to say." He spoke softly after he cleared his throat extensively.

"Clearly."

Ignoring the one word response, Zero continued with what he supposed was a much better way of entreating.

"Yesterday…..you had a bunch of papers with you….did you bring them over to the office so they could see you as a potential candidate?"

"…..Yes, they were for that reason. However, it was Principal Kaien Cross who requested them from me."

Zero now stared determinedly. He would either do this, or fail as a friend.

"Kuran-san…I would never do this at all, but for this particular reason…." Even with his mind trying to hold him in place and stop him from doing something regrettable and outright humiliating, his body conceded to the strength of his resolve. His body bent and bowed respectfully low before his schoolmate. "Give way for someone else to participate in the science fair."

"What are you _doing_?" Alarmed was not the word to describe the expression that quickly crossed Kaname's face. It even looked as though he was insulted by the act that Zero thought he would appreciate. "Straighten your back, you fool."

"My friend has been working all his life for this! If you get that, then just back out, _please_. You got everything else now, anyway." The silverette explained further without giving out too much of his friend's situation.

"Your friend is…."

"His name is Aidou Hanabusa…..and he had been our bet—until this happened."

This strangely silenced the brunette and a thought seemingly crossed his mind, though there was so little evidence showing in his eyes this time.

"….I can't do that."

An abrupt answer. Cold and hacking, like the sound of false hopes crashing to the ground. Kaname said it with decisiveness, but Zero didn't think that it should stay that way. He desperately scrambled for words—anything to change his mind.

"Just this one! Is that too much to ask? Are you alright with trampling someone's chance to change his life 180 degrees?"

"It's not in my capacity to do _that_. Do **you** _understand_?"

"No! I don't understand! This is selfishness! You may value it since it will look good on your transcripts one day, but for Hanabusa…it is his world!"

"His _world_? Don't joke with me. If he valued it so much, why did he allow someone else to snatch it right in front of his eyes? Did he shed a lot of sweat and blood in trying to achieve this? Go tell him that he shed too **little** to beat another….Kiryuu-kun."

He watched the Kaname's lack of emotion; the cold ruby red eyes flickering in a way he could not decipher.

This was a first for him.

Never did Zero think he'd get to such a cold-hearted reaction from him firsthand despite Kaname's reputation.

Had he always been like this? Was he really like this with the others? Zero couldn't respond to Kaname's hurtful comment. Everything was going against his expectations and he felt that there really was no chance at all. Not when Kaname had decided to speak to him this way.

"Besides, do you think he'd appreciate it if he found out that he got the spot because I gallantly backed down for him? Or if he found out it was because of your incessant begging…and your limitless _pity_? It would be pathetic for him."

This was the last straw.

"Heartless….."

"You're _heartless_, that's what you are!" Zero snarled aggressively at the expressionless brunette. "Why the hell can't you just go back to where you came from! We don't want you here at all!"

Without looking back, he left the sullen brunette to fade into his own undisclosed thoughts.

Zero was going home.

There was no point in staying here today when everything that was happening was turning out awfully.

::::::

The park was so—

Calming.

His body had hurt from the small collision to the pavement.

His ears were pounding and still healing from the temporary deafness owing to the previous sound of uninterrupted honking.

And his veins were still dilated and driving blood rapidly from the thrill of the near death experience.

He almost…._.died_….had it not been for a traffic enforcer who was quick on his feet. He was pushed towards the other side of the street right before he could be flattened by the ten-wheeler truck. He received an hour of anxious lecture from the worker and the crowd that formed right after that. One concerned citizen offered him a ride in his car so that he could be taken to the hospital for a checkup.

Hanabusa refused outright though.

He didn't want to be in a gloomy place that smelled of antiseptic and bandages. Instead, he escaped from the willful crowd and wandered off to find himself seated on a bench a few minutes later—situated in a grassy park filled with children and joggers.

Children playing…..

…..lovers walking together hand in hand,

Families leisurely taking a stroll…..

The blonde's hands reached to the side of his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. It was so ironic. A time ago, he could only see bleakness….but right now, everyone was so blissful. Too _blissful_.

It irritated him.

It caused him to furiously pull at his hair as he tried to recover his dark thoughts.

"Are you sad too?"

His bright blue eyes open and blinked through the hazy wetness he convinced himself weren't tears. As he slowly attained visual clarity, he was met with the sight of a girl he assumed was a few years younger than him. He took note of the stark white hospital gown she was wearing over her pale, fragile body.

"Yes….I am quite sad." He replied promptly at the messy haired stranger.

"Then we are the same!" she responded with an oddly cheerful tone. Then she began humming softly as she rocked forward and backward on the bench in a steady rhythm.

"I am sad enough to want to die…" he spoke once more, hoping that this would open the conversation again. It was such a funny thing, really. He wasn't the type to open up about his feelings, but to this stranger….Had he really been aching for someone to sincerely talk to about his failure?

"I had wanted to die too….." she spoke in a whisper; her bright eyes were covered by the brown strands that were straying due to the generous afternoon breeze.

Hanabusa observed her yet again as she resumed swaying mechanically on her seat. '_She must be very sick.' _He concluded. _To have wanted to die_. She must be severely suffering from her illness.

"What made you…..not want to die?"

Her movements ceased at once.

"I was once alright…I lived life normally and had dreams to fulfill….I had a wonderful family…..but everything was all _**blotched away by that scum**_!"

The mood around her had changed drastically as her eyes spilled a few tears instantaneously.

"Now I live…for _revenge_."

There was now a wild glow in her once lovely gentle eyes and her smile crooked in an irregular curve.

"To make the man who made me this way, _suffer!_ He is to blame….to blame for everything…to blame…for….everything….to-"

She began to frantically repeat the words like a terrifying mantra that she spoke of very often. Hanabusa seemed to forget his own troubles as worry flooded into him as he watched her flail around in hysteria.

Putting aside awkwardness, the blonde swiftly wrapped his arms around the girl's thin frame and locked her into a warm and gentle embrace. This action prevented her from rocking and recklessly moving around.

"It's okay…..we'll get our happy ending one day." He assured her in a calming tone as he stroked the untamed brown hair into place.

"Hey, mister stranger…..isn't it only right to go after what you lost?"

Hanabusa was dumbfounded by the congruence of their situation.

"_Yes_…..because you only live _once_….you should go after your dreams."

'_my dreams…'_

There was affirmation in his voice because it was the truth. It was rash of him to decide on killing himself. Why should he give up so easily? Why hand over a dream that he spent his whole life preparing for?

He had to do something. _Anything. _It would be worthwhile after all. Right or _Wrong_…..It would be justifiable. This was not just for himself after all. This was for his family.

Right or Wrong…he would break the scale that divides both.

For his family.

Without a warning, the young girl shot out of Hanabusa's hold.

"They will come find me! I need to go…."

"…Alright….." the blonde nodded understandingly.

"Your hospital is near here, right?"

The brunette nodded jovially, as though she had not previously been in a wretched state. Hanabusa shook his head in amusement. '_This girl's crazy.' _But she was honest and just as broken. They were so much alike in some ways.

His eyes widened a bit when he realized something.

"Hey, wait! What's your name?"

He called out to her, but she was much too far away already, busy humming a tune that lost her in a daze.

::::::

**A/N: **

So you guys have probably been wondering before: 'What the heck is with the summary, I don't see anything like that in the story!'Well, it starts in the next chapter during the 'meeting' :)) let's soon watch Zerorin struggle to get on Kaname's good side and Kaname get stripped down slowly (wait….what? I meant strip his facade….oh, frig…my nose is bleeding x'P). So the point is: The story **officially starts** next chap. (whoa, took me long enough -_-)

I apologize if this chapter was a bit on the emo serious side….but it's necessary as it is part of the transition. Don't worry since the next ones will be back to its fun-filled atmosphere. KaZe abounds!

Kaname has reasons for everything…every single reaction. I swear. And the other scenes and characters will be explained in the later chapters. I'll be asking you to look back on the past chapters later on.

Next Chapter: _Zero is pushed into a plan he is initially willing to go through for Hanabusa and Everyone else's sake….But his last statement makes it difficult for him to approach Kaname._

Review…._**please**_? …Do I not deserve it? T_T

**REVIEWS:::::THANK YOU**

**La la la**- Arigatou Gozaimasu! :D And I've never experienced such a thing before…I feel quite lucky, I think. And nuuuu..don't side with my professors! They don't like anime/manga! They told me so;'( da horror…..xD

**Secret Yaoi Admirer**-Lol, your name! It defines me as well. Nobody would ever guess…teehee ;)) And I'm getting there! Zero won't have a choice but to tail Kaname…And be his '_friend'_ :P

**Unmei no Kaze**-Reply to your last pm:You reading my stories is enough! :D Just letting you know I understand :D And Thank you for everything.

**Mangalover123blue**-I'm glad you like it. I can never really tell if they're okay by myself…lol XD Thank you for sticking around for me!

**BlueKazeBlack**- Hope it didn't disappoint you :)) Don'tcha worry, I won't abandon my stories. :D Thanks for reviewing :D

**Sesshomarus'Luver**- Oh my….did not expect this kind of review. *_* I don't know what to say, except, thank you, thank you so much!~ I feel like floating..You are so nice to me.

**Sensei Uzumaki**-I outlined my summaries so that there wont be a problem left unsolved. Kaname has the bigger story here, but his life story comes later on. I love corda, nuff said. :D TY for reviewing!

**KxZ fan girl**—I'm new here too! :D *shakes your hand* nice to meet you! ^_^ And Aidou and a lot of people definitely dislike him now. :(( Somehow that makes me sad, even if it's my fault. Lol Thanks for reviewing!

**Thecoldforest**-Arigatou Gozaimasu! I get so happy to see your review every time I update :D Love you! A jar of milk and free pixelated cookies for youuu! XD

**AyaSchroider**- ooohh….I'm warning you, you are going down! xD lol. And do you want me to ruin corda for you; take it as revenge? Hehe…okay, I got nuthin..'_' You win, Aya-chan…dratts XP

**God-d-e-ss Eternity**- It really isn't his fault. But some people are like that, hated because they're waaay too good...Seen a lot of cases like that. D: And thank you! I'm glad you like them…I was actually waiting to see if someone disliked or liked the way I came up with their family. Now I can relax :D Thanks for reviewing time and time again!

**ben4kevin** – I am actually glad a lot of people pity Hanabusa ( does that come off as weird? Lol) cause I can't get onto the next phase if no one sides with him :D Thanks for reviewing….I see you around here a lot, btw :D hehe *my 'kaze fanatic' radar is sounding an alarm ;)

**Dangerousluv**- Hence, the next phase! Lol, Kaname has been the perfect star for quite a while-I haven't written the other side of this story yet, which is his side (explains a lot…tsk tsk). Thank you for your consistent reviews, I want to huggle you, but I can't xC, damn pixels.

**Xiaoj**- Dearest! Whenever you say you like my chap, I feel like I'm sooo honored, that coming from an great writer like you! *_* Love you. You are the best! And Mamoru Kiryuu is mah man! Fufufufu ;3


End file.
